


There Among The Stars

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece looking at Jack, Beverly, and Jean-Luc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Beverly knew that Jack and Jean-Luc were as committed to one another as she and Jack were, but in very different ways. It had been evident at an early meeting between the three of them, where Beverly had to consciously decide whether to be jealous or not of the man that stole so much of Jack's attention.

After those first few meetings, though, Beverly knew, that the commitments between each point on this triangle were equal but different, and always would be. It took knowing that to see the leg of the triangle that ran from her to Jean-Luc. Perhaps, had they had the stability of a colony or a station, more might have come about, given how easily Beverly did fall into Jean-Luc's company after losing Jack.

However, there were the stars. They would always stand between the three of them, for Jean-Luc needed them as most needed the air they breathed. Out there, Jean-Luc took care of Jack as best as he could, while Beverly took care of him in between those times.

Nothing ever needed to be said; it was the way of things for them, allowing each to be true to self and to their partners.


End file.
